The present invention relates to a connecting means for providing a connecting passage between a first compartment of a vehicle and a storage means located in a second compartment of the vehicle. Further, the invention relates to a catering system for a vehicle comprising a galley, a storage means and a connecting means. It also relates to a vehicle comprising a catering system and a method for providing a sealed connection between a first compartment of a vehicle and a storage means located in a second compartment of the vehicle.
The provision of additional seating space for passengers on board aircraft is an ongoing issue as the cost effectiveness of passenger aircraft largely depends on the number of passengers that can be seated. Current aircraft galleys and especially the storage space required for food and beverage take up considerable amount of space. It has, therefore, been suggested to replace the storage racks currently located in the passenger compartment with special storage racks located in a removable storage means, i.e. a container, in the cargo compartment of the aircraft. In that case a connecting means between the passenger compartment and the interior of the exchangeable storage means located in the cargo bay or cargo compartment of the aircraft is required.
The connecting means has to provide an airtight sealing of the passenger compartment and the interior of the storage means with respect to the cargo compartment, as a cargo bay of an aircraft will be flooded with Halon if a potential fire hazard is detected in the cargo bay. However, the Halon must not enter the passenger compartment i.e. the passenger cabin. Further, the connecting means has to be releasable such that the storage means can be easily exchanged and replaced.
Similar considerations generally apply to other vehicles then aircraft and to other types of compartments.